After Victory Come Duty
by cody1989
Summary: This story is about the events that take place after Twilight Princess. It involves all the characters in Twilight Princess, but we will focus on Link and all about his life and everything he does. His life as King of Hyrule. This is going to be a long and very interesting and mysterious journey. Enjoy! ;)


**DISCLAIMER: **_**Cody1989**_** does not own **_**Legend of Zelda**_** or the characters; they belong to **_**Shigeru Miyamoto**_** and **_**Nintendo**_**, and **_**Cody1989**_** does not make any profit out of writing these stories.**

**This story is going to be a long one, but it's going to be my baby. So sit back and enjoy it as it slowly progresses. Especially to my best mate **_**GrimGrave**_**. Hope you enjoy it too buddy.**

**After Victory Comes Duty**

**Chapter 1**

It was after the great Twilight War. After Link the Hero of Light and Twilight vanquished the evil scourge of Zant and the Dark Lord Ganondorf. Not just temporarily as in the past, but finally once and for all. Which was something that his forefathers, the entire Hero's bloodline before him could not accomplish. Ganon was finally gone and he would not be coming back. It was a very comforting thought. All that remained of him was the pain and anguish that he left behind in the hearts and minds of the people. His name would be hated and cursed forevermore.

Now it was the time to rebuild Hyrule and plan for the future. These were the thoughts on Zelda and Link's mind. They pondered what they would now do, and how they would do it.

Midna the Twilight Princess had left, shattering the Mirror of Twilight, separating the two realms forever. When she did this she also shattered the heart of Link. He loved her as much as she loved him. After all they had been through; there was no way that they could ever look at another person the same again. But Midna was a Twili, and the Twilight Princess at that, and duty comes first.

She believed that this was the correct decision to make. She made her decision as a leader and what she believed was best for both realms. The war had cost both sides so much loss. She didn't want it to ever happen again. "Link, I..." she couldn't find any words to say to him. "See you later…" A golden tear drifted towards the Mirror where Zelda and Link stood, shattering it forever as the Princess of Twilight vanished away along with the Mirror of Twilight. And just like that, she was gone.

Link just stood there in shock without saying a word. He never felt such a loss before in his entire life. He had been through a lot with Midna during their journey. They had developed a strong bond together and they both didn't realize until now just how much they truly meant to each other. Another tear dropped in the Mirror Chamber, this time it was Link's.

Zelda knew just how much Link cared for Midna and knew just how devastating it was for him. But she needed him now, and Hyrule needed him now. He was their Hero, their hope, and their future. Zelda did not come to realize just how important this man would one day become to her.

After a moment of silence Zelda approached Link and placed her hand on his arm gently and softly spoke, "Link...thank you for all that you have done for us. We couldn't have done it without you. You truly are a Hero. I am grateful to you for all that you have done. The people of Hyrule and myself are forever indebted to you for your services, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart." She then smiled softly.

All Link could do was return the smile. He didn't know why, but at that moment Zelda's smiled warmed his very heart. Zelda had that way about her. "Thank you Princess…"

"I know how much she meant to you Link, but she needed to return to her people. They need her now, just as we need you. As leaders we sometimes have to forsake our personal feelings and even our personal life at times for the sake of our people. It must be so." Link nodded solemnly, "Your right Princess." Then he eyed the floor of the Mirror Chamber again sadly.

Zelda then smiled and took out her rapier, and commanded Link to get on one knee. He obliged and got on his knee. Zelda then placed the tip of her rapier on both of his shoulders and said, "Link, Hero of Hyrule, I dub thee Sir Link, Knight and Supreme Protector of Hyrule, and I appoint you my Royal Bodyguard."

Link then stood up and smiled, "Thank you Princess, this truly is a great honor."

"Please… call me Zelda, you have more than earned the right, and the honor is all mine Hero." Zelda smiled at him and said, "These lands will need a protector now more than ever. My duty is indeed to my people, but you are a man of vision and the people will look to you for leadership and reassurance. You're exactly what the people need in these times, a man of grand potential not blinded by the trappings of noble birth. The people need to be confident in their leaders or else all is lost. We both have a great deal of work ahead of us Link, but I am certain that we will do what is necessary for our people."

"Now, we must return to Castle Town. We have a great deal of work ahead of us and the people must be told what has happened."

"Of course Zelda, right this way. It's a shame that all the portals are closed now. They made traveling so much easier. I guess we'll have to take the long way out. I hope you don't mind?" Zelda just smiled sweetly and said, "That's okay, lead on Hero."

Link and Zelda left the Mirror Chamber in the Gerudo desert and began their returned to Castle Town together. On the long ride back with Zelda, Link had a lot on his mind. He was unsure of what he was to do with himself now that it was all over. He had done so much since he had left his little village of Ordon. So much had changed. Things would certainly never be the same again that's for sure, but at least everyone in the village was safe. That was a comforting thought.

The real question for him was where to begin? He could return home to Odon and perhaps start his life over again. Or at least pick up where he had left off. He was needed all over Hyrule in some way shape or form now that the war was all over. Perhaps a new adventure would present itself? He didn't know.

Then there was Zelda. The breathtaking beautiful Princess of Hyrule, who just so happen to be riding behind him on Epona at that very moment with her arms gently wrapped around his chest. Her soft delicate touch felt heavenly to him. The thought of this gave him butterflies in his stomach and made him blush profusely. He was just glad that Zelda couldn't see his face at the moment, or between his legs. "Thank the Goddesses," he thought.

He knew she needed him now more than ever, and he couldn't abandon her or his new found duties. Too much was at stake. How could he save Hyrule then abandon it when they still needed him? That was what separated him from the entire Hero's blood line; all his ancestors, especially the "Hero Shade" who was the the "Hero of Time" himself, who was Link's grandfather.

Though they all performed heroic deeds and fought bravely, they only temporarily imprisoned Ganon and afterwards left Hyrule to the fate of the King and the Zelda bloodline. In a way this bothered Link. He felt as though his ancestors were merely used by the King and the so called, "Upper Class" or "Royalty" to do all the dirty work and then afterwards were simply forgotten or pushed aside. Those who did not so much as lift a finger to save Hyrule then simply stepped forward and took all the credit! He hated class distinction! He hated racism! He hated the way his ancestors were treated! He knew they treated them this way because they knew that they were merely poor simply peasants without titles and could get away with it. However, he did defeat Ganondorf, this time once and for all, and he had just received an official title now from Princess Zelda. So he was now in a position to make some real change.

His ancestors fought and kept Hyrule alive up to this point, but now it was his newfound sacred duty to make the political change within the nation and make a new and better Hyrule, and make sure the mistakes of the past were never repeated again.

His concentration was broken when Zelda's head fell forward and began leaning against his back indicating that Zelda had just fallen asleep. He thought that it was very cute, but at the same time he also knew that they were both very tired after the entire ordeal that they had just faced. Even though it was late in the evening when they left Arbiters Grounds, Link knew that the Gerudo Desert was just far too dangerous to stop and make camp in. Even if he was alone he probably wouldn't even take the risk or play his odds there, but he was now with Zelda, and personally in charge of her safety, so he continued on until they reached the Lanayru Province. The Bulbo ride out of the desert was certainly interesting Link thought. Zelda just held onto him tightly and didn't say a word. He couldn't help but smile at that.

It was night time now and Zelda had all that she could take, and quite frankly so did he. He saw little use in pushing on. He wanted to go further, but his body wouldn't allow him too. He found a nice safe quiet spot and halted Epona and gently whispered to Zelda. "Zelda….Zelda….wake up Zelda…" She quietly rose from her peaceful slumber on Links back and softly said, "Oh….I'm sorry….I must have fallen asleep." Link just chuckled at her cute little response. "It's okay Princess, you needed it, and quite frankly so do I. Let's make camp for the night." "Okay." was all she said.

Link got off Epona first and helped Zelda down like a gentleman. "Thank you." she said politely. He loved the feeling of her slender curves as he helped her down. She was always absolutely beautiful to him, and he was mesmerized by her every time he looked at her.

"I'll make camp. Here is my sleeping blanket just in case you want to sleep now. I will go get us some firewood to keep us warm." Zelda sat down quietly and half asleep on Links blanket and waited patiently for him to return with the firewood.

After he returned and got the fire going, he patted Epona goodnight, and took out another blanket from his saddlebag and placed it down next to Zelda's. Along with his sword and shield, just in case he should need it if they had any late night visitors. Link then laid down next to Zelda.

"Goodnight Link, and thank you." She said softly. "You're welcome Zelda, goodnight." There was no energy left to say anything more. The both of them were sound asleep in an instant. It was a well-deserved rest. They both earned it.

* * *

The morning sun warmed both of their bodies and woke them up. It was a very pleasant feeling. "Good morning Zelda." Link said. "Good morning Link." Zelda said with a smile wiping her eyes.

"Are you ready to return to Castle Town now Your Highness? It shouldn't be far now."

"Yes, we should get going, before the people start wondering what has happened to me." Then Zelda's stomach let out a low growl. When Link looked at her, she laughed gingerly and smiled. "Hehe…I suppose I could use a spot of lunch too."

"Yeah, me too," Link said with a smile. "When we get to Castle Town we will have lunch together. However, now we must get going Link.'' And with that, Link helped Zelda onto Epona and they headed toward Castle Town together.

When they arrived at Castle Town, all the people noticed them and began to follow them. When they reached the main square next to the fountain all the citizens of Castle Town crowded around them and began cheering knowing that their Princess was safe. The Castle explosion had startled them greatly, but witnessing their Princess standing before them unharmed and completely safe reassured and comforted them.

Zelda put out her hands as to silence the crowd and the cheering subsided. "My citizens of Castle Town, I am glad that you are all safe! Today I bring you good news! A great war has just ended against the Dark Lord Ganondorf! Standing next to me is the great Hero of our nation, his Grace, Sir Link! He has single handedly defeated Ganondorf and saved our land from complete and total destruction. We owe him our everlasting thanks! To show my personal appreciation for all that he has done, I have knighted him and appointed him Supreme Protector of Hyrule in charge of all our armed forces and appointed him as my personal royal bodyguard. I ask that you give him the same respect as you would give me. I am confident that together we will lead you into a prosperous future! And now my people, while the Dark Lord has been defeated, the terrible suffering he caused must still be resolved. Let us together rebuild our homes and our way of life and move forward to a new age of peace and justice. I wish only to serve you my people by leading Hyrule to a better future for all, by ruling wisely and doing the best I can."

"We must first begin the massive reconstruction of Castle Town and of our beloved Hyrule. I ask that all able bodied men and soldiers report to the castle tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m. for work duty assignments in an effort to help rebuild our beloved Castle. His Grace, Sir Link will be in charge of the construction. I ask that you all report to him directly and obey his orders as if they were my own. Please respect his position and lend your support to his work in restoring our beloved land of Hyrule to its former glory. May the Goddesses bless you all and may all our honored dead rest in peace. I thank you in advance my loyal citizens for all your hard work and heartfelt dedication to Hyrule. Together we will make Hyrule great! Long live Hyrule and its people!" The crowd began to cheer loudly in admiration for their Princess. They felt confident in her and in their futures knowing that she was there to rule over them justly.

The crowd continued cheering, and Zelda motioned to Link to say something. Link waved at the crowd feeling slightly nervous at all the attention and said to them,

"As Supreme Protector of our land and people, I promise to lead wisely at the side of our Princess Zelda, and do my utmost to bring peace and justice to all corners of our land. But alone, I simply cannot do it, which is why I am asking for volunteers to join our army and join our efforts of reconstruction so that we can rebuild our beloved Hyrule and share in the days of peace." Then Link raised his right arm high up in the air making a fist and said, "Long live Hyrule!" The people began to cheer and applaud again.

Zelda and Link waved at the crowd and smiled. Link however noticed a few familiar faces in the crowd. It was Telma, Ashei, Shad, Auru and Rusl the members of the resistance he worked with during his journeys around Hyrule. They stood toward the back of the crowd quietly just starring. More shocked if anything. Link then waved toward them with a small smile on his face to show he noticed them. He received a wave from Rusl and Shad, a wink from Telma, a nod from old Auru and a sarcastic two finger salute above the eyebrow from Ashei. That kind of made him grin. He loved their split personalities; it was truly an amazing group. A bit of an odd couple, but he believed that's what most likely made them great.

He also then realized that both he and Zelda were very tired and hungry and with the castle destroyed they had nowhere else to stay. Zelda's safety came first, that was the primary concern. They couldn't just walk freely around. Who knows what might happen? Link glanced at his friends again in the crowd and had a thought. He leaned towards Zelda and whispered, "Let's go to the castle for a moment, there are some people that I would like you to meet." Zelda nodded to him and continued waving to the crowd. Link then motioned to his friends in the resistance to come over. Link got on Epona and Zelda hopped on the back of her from the water fountain and they slowly entered the Castle's courtyard, waving their goodbyes to the people behind them.

They dismounted Epona and awaited for the Resistance members to enter the courtyard. "Zelda I wanted you to meet some people who helped me during my travels during the war. They call themselves "The Résistance." They are very good people who contributed to the fight against Ganondorf. They use Telma's Bar as their headquarters. I am certain that you will like them."

Just then the group entered the courtyard. The first thing you could hear was Ashei yelling at Shad again. "Shad don't get shy and act all stupid around the Princess, yeah? It's not like she's going to kiss you or anything, yeah?" "Why….why…I wouldn't! I...I…mean she wouldn't….uh…" "Hi guys!" Link shouted to them breaking up their little argument, which was probably best for Shad's sake. "Glad to see some things never change." he thought to himself.

They had never been this close to Princess Zelda before apart from Auru who was Zelda's old teacher and mentor. So they were a little nervous when they approached. They all bowed respectfully towards the Princess, and Telma was the first one to break the silence.

"Link honey! How are you sugar?" Giving him a great big hug as always, placing his head in between a very familiar spot. "God I love Telma." he thought. Zelda couldn't help but grin herself. She then turned quickly to Zelda and bowed again, "Oh, Your Highness it is a great honor to be able to be in your presence. My name is Telma, and I run Telma's bar in Castle Town." she said smiling proudly. "And this is Shad Duro, Rusl Sotur, Auru Firlian, and Ashei Irnevire. They are all member of my group called "The Resistance." Oh, and Link is a member too!" she said winking at him. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." Zelda said.

"During the dark times we fought for Hyrule and did all that we could for Hyrule." Telma continued. "Mostly because the soldiers were too weak and pathetic to do anything about it, yeah?" Ashei added abruptly. "Ashei, hush!" Telma spoke sharply. "I'm sorry your highness, what Ashei means to say is, we received little to no help at all from the castle guards whenever we were in need of them."

Zelda held her hand up, "No need to apologize Telma, I understand completely about the situation with our soldiers, and many other problems alike. They will all be dealt with in time I assure you. That is why I have placed Link in charge of the military and I have appointed him as my personal bodyguard. I feel absolutely confident that he can make all the necessary changes needed to the military and help us immensely." Link was very grateful to hear that Zelda had such confidence in him. "Thank you Your Highness, that really means a lot."

"Hmph…" Ashei murmured loudly before Zelda could respond. "Is there something the matter Lady Ashei?" Zelda asked politely.

"You seem to have a lot of confidence in Link, yeah? What makes him so special or any better than the rest of us?" "Ashei!" Telma once again hollered at her, but she kept going. "No, I would like to know, yeah!?" But before Link could respond, Zelda cut him off.

"It's because Link has gone through great trials, and suffered greatly during his fight to put an end to Ganondorf. He has fought countless battles more than earning his valor in my eyes and in the eyes of our people. He saved my life and has done many things for us that we probably don't even know or will ever know. I'm sure that all of you have done your part as well and contributed to our victory, and you have my heartfelt thanks for it, but the fact of the matter still remains Lady Ashei; it's thanks to Link that we are all here today."

Ashei hated to admit it because she was so stubborn, but deep down she knew Zelda was right. Hell, Link was the closest thing to a real man she had seen since her father. And that said a lot. "I guess we'll just to have to wait and see what "Mr. Hero" accomplishes for us yeah? And I'm not going to take is easy on you either "Mr. Perfect!" Ashei let out with a big smile. "Don't take it personally yeah? Someone's got to motivate you after all! And it sure the hell isn't going to be Shad with his boring Ooccoo stories yeah?" "Hey my stories aren't….." "Yeah they are Professor Birdbrain!" "Hey! I am not a…." "Yeah you are!" Telma interjected, "Alright you two."

"Didn't I tell you they were great?" Link said smiling to Zelda. Zelda began laughing. So did everyone else. "Well, it's been a long journey for Zelda and myself, and we could use a nice warm meal right about now, and a place to stay temporarily until we get the castle rebuild. There's a lot to do and we need to be close to Castle Town now. However, Zelda's safety comes first. Telma, do you think you could accommodate us for the time being?"

"Why sure honey! You didn't even have to ask! It would be an honor to be of service to your Highness." Link interjected, "Just remember this is on a need to know basis, no one else is to know about Zelda's whereabouts apart from you guys, got it? Things are still dangerous and we have to be careful for the time being. Until the Castle is rebuilt and security is restored." Everybody nodded and agreed.

"Thank you all for your help, it's greatly appreciated. I brought you all here because you're the only ones that we can absolutely trust now. You are Hyrule's best. I've seen that with my own eyes, and I couldn't think of anyone else more fitting to help us." He ended with a smile. You could tell those words really touched all the members of the resistance.

"I am also very grateful for all your assistance in these desperate times. I am very proud I have such loyal and trustworthy citizens as all of you. I look forward to getting to know each of you more personally." Zelda said.

At that moment she heard someone call her name. "Princess…Princess Zelda..." She turned around to see it was Captain Samuel Hawkins, who was Captain of the Royal Guard, and also a fine Army commander. Even though he was only in his early thirties, Hawkins climbed every ladder in the Army proving himself time and time again. He possessed a superb intelligence and had a good heart. He was perhaps the only decent officer Hyrule had.

"Your Majesty." He bowed respectfully placing his right forearm into his chest when he finally approached her. "Your Highness, I am so pleased to see that you are safe! We were all worried after we saw the explosion!"

"Thank you Captain. I appreciate your concern, but as you can see I am fine." She said smiling. "I am very grateful to hear that Your Highness." He then looked at the group. "Captain, allow me to introduce you to His Grace, Sir Link. He was the one who saved me and our Kingdom from the Dark Lord Ganondorf. I have made him my personal bodyguard and I have appointed him Supreme Protector of Hyrule. He will be taking over command of the entire Army, and I ask that you obey his orders as if they were my own."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He bowed respectfully, then again towards Link. "It is an honor, Your Grace. Thank you for all that you have done for us." Link smiled. "Thank you Captain Hawkins, it is a pleasure." Link shook his hand respectfully. "I look forward to working with you." Hawkins smiled and returned the gesture. "As do I your Grace."

"Also Captain, these are the members of the "Résistance." Zelda added. "They also contributed to the fight against Ganondorf, and aided Link in his journey." "It is a pleasure to meet you all." Hawkins said. All the members of the resistance nodded in acknowledgment.

"Now Captain, we must begin the reconstruction of our castle. I have already spoken to the towns people about the need for manual labor. We will have every able bodied man and soldier report for work detail tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m. and Sir Link, will be in charge of the construction. I want you to report to him and do what you can with the limited resources that we have and help him organize." "Yes, Your Highness, it will be done."

"Captain Hawkins, how many soldiers do we have total?" Link asked. "We have a total of 500 soldiers Your Grace. 15 officers, 45 non-commissioned officers, and 440 enlisted men. Most of our best fighters were killed in the initial attack of the dark creatures. It was terrible, they came at us in waves, like a black ocean, when we'd kill one of them, three more would take its place. The fighting went on all day, and by the time it was over most of the army had been wiped out and the castle was on fire. We've got other regiments in other parts of the country, but it'll take time to call them all back. We've got around 500 men here but that's about it. But what's really bad is that the royal armory has gone up in the explosion."

"Hmm…it's not enough. We need to step up recruiting and training. Get as many people as you can Hawkins. Then we'll begin training them and go from there. We'll have to recruit heavily, it'll take time, but we can do it. 500 men should be able to hold the city for now, I'll have to promote the few experienced troops we have and get them to train new recruits. Tell all senior personnel in the town that I want a staff meeting tomorrow after we're done briefing the citizens.

"Of course, Your Grace." "Salvage what supplies you can for the time being, and make me a complete itinerary for food, clothing, weapons, armor, medical supplies and everything that you need, and I'll see that you get it. Tomorrow I want to introduce myself to the men. Have them in formation at 0900 tomorrow in front of the castle. This way we can address the soldiers and the people all at once. "Yes Your Grace."

Link then faced everyone and said, "Okay, we'll all meet back here again at nine o'clock tomorrow morning." Everybody nodded in agreement.

Link looked and Zelda. "Well since there's nothing left for us to do here until tomorrow, how about that lunch you promised me You Highness?" He said smiling.

Zelda smiled. "Of course Link. It would also give me a better opportunity to get to know your companions more personally."

"That would be wonderful." Telma said smiling. Come with me and Telma will make all of you sweeties something really special. After all, today we have a lot to celebrate about."

"Excellent… Hawkins, you come along too. Since you'll be working with us so closely, it would be nice if you got to know us all better." Link said. "Oh, thank you Your Grace." "Please Hawkins…call me Link." "Oh, of course." Hawkins said nervously. "When were with friends, you can drop the silly little titles. Only when were in public do we need to use them." Link said with a smile.

Zelda put on her cloak and hood so no one in the town would recognize her and they all headed for Telma's Bar.

Telma had closed her bar so that no one would disturb them and while everyone got comfortable, she began cooking up something special for the group. Telma's food was always the best. In the meantime everyone was sitting down having a few drinks and introducing themselves to the Princess and Captain Hawkins. It was a very sociable gathering. Ashei was the first to say something.

"Sorry about before yeah? I grew up in the mountains with my father, who was a knight in his own right. He taught me the arts of war as though I was his son. Of course, lessons in common courtesy were not part of the regimen, so forgive me if I come off as rude, yeah?"

"That's quite alright Ashei. If I was to place all of my trust into a single person, then I too would want to be certain of that persons qualities." She then looked at Link and smiled. "However, we can rest at ease knowing that we have Link to rely on." "Thank you Princess." He said smiling. "You're welcome Link."

"Oh, don't worry Princess…." Ashei said slapping Link on the back. "I've seen Link in action before and even had the privilege of sparing with him a few times, and I know exactly what he's capable of!" She grinned. "I just wanted to see how much confidence you had in him yeah?" She starting laughing then took a drink from her mug.

"That's right, I'll believe that." Rusl said laughing lightly. "I taught Link everything he knows about the sword." He said proudly, patting Link on the back. "Though it would seem that he's picked up a few more tricks on his journey since then." He said smiling proudly."

"Sir Link is rather formidable! I'm rather not, I'm afraid. Well, I'm formidable at book reading, but I lack, shall we say, physical skills. That being said, if the history and legends of Hyrule are your cup of tea, I'm your fellow! If you're curious, just ask away your Highness." Shad said smiling. Ashei just rolled her eyes.

"Actually Shad, I am quite fond of history, and I read very often. If there is anything left of the Royal library perhaps you would like a tour of it sometime?" "Oh that would be a great honor Your Majesty! Yes I would indeed!" Shad smiled excitingly.

Ashei leaned over to Link and whispered. "Hey….looks like you've got a little competition now yeah?" Link just grinned making Ashei laugh.

Zelda then turned to Auru placing her gentle hand on his. "Auru, my old teacher, it is very good to see you again after so long. How have the years been treating you?"

"I have been well your Highness, thank you for asking. The years have been very good to me. However, it pains me to see the sad current state Hyrule is in now. It is my urgent desire to restore peace and stability to this kingdom as swiftly as possible."

"Yes Auru, I agree. We will do all that we can now to rebuild and save our beloved Hyrule. I know that you were one of my late fathers most trusted and respected associates, and that you have served Hyrule nobly and faithfully for many years. Please continue to lend us your aid in these desperate times."

"I always will Princess. And I'm sure that if your father were here to see you now, he would be very proud of you." Zelda smiled. "Thank you Auru, that means so much to me coming from my old mentor. I will try to live up to my mother and fathers reputation and rule as wisely as I can." She then looked at everyone. "Knowing that I have all of you by my side, I feel confident that we can accomplish any of the given tasks that await us ahead."

Link added, "We will all do what we can, and tomorrow we shall begin. Now, I propose a toast." He said raising his glass and standing up. Everybody raised their glasses as well. "Here's to new friends and comrades, and a hope for a new and better future. May the Goddesses bless our new found friendship, and give us the strength, courage, and wisdom necessary to carry out the tasks that we've been given. Here's to Hyrule and a bright new future. Cheers!" Everybody clanged their glasses together smiling and said, "Cheers!" "Well said Link." "Yeah." said Rusl, and Ashei.

"Okay honey's time to eat." Telma said smiling. The food was now ready and Telma had begun bringing it over to the table. Shad and Rusl kindly helped her. Everybody enjoyed their dinner, especially Link and Zelda who were very hungry. Nobody said much until after they were through eating. Afterwards they all talked for a bit getting to know each other a little better and killing some time before they all went to sleep.

Zelda and Shad were sitting down at the table having a very intellectual conversation along with Rusl and Auru who were busy chatting with each other. Telma was busying herself behind the bar cleaning up. Link, Hawkins, and Ashei were meanwhile having a very serious conversation by the bar about the military.

"Security is what's important. We need guards everywhere." Link said. "I want them at each of the castle gates and bridges day and night checking everyone who enters and leaves. Have the soldiers check all the people and wagons that enter and leave the town from head to toe. We need guards in all the bell towers and all along the castle walls. I want heavy security inside the castle grounds especially, guarding and directing the workers. Have sentries make routine patrols day and night inside the town and in the outer fields and roads outside the castle. Keep them alert Hawkins."

"Also I want routine patrols and guards everywhere in the sewer system. But be careful, there still might be a few monsters left. Let me check it out myself first tomorrow morning so we don't have any unexpected surprises down there." "Of course Your Grace." "I know it was hit pretty hard down there during the war, so have the workers fix it up as best as they can until we can get a few good decent engineers and architects to redesign our sewer system." "I'll do my best Your Grace." "I'm sure you will Hawkins."

"Before we call the outer units back we'll have to make do with what we've got, so put the men on a rotational schedule; security, training, and labor. Just make sure that the men get a chance to eat and get their sleep. After the briefing tomorrow morning have them split up into 3 groups. The men need training badly more than anything else and Ashei, Rusl, and Auru will help you with that. I'll drill them myself soon enough, but there's a lot I must get done with Zelda first, so you four take care of that for me. I'll get as much food, supplies, and building materials as I can for everyone the next few days, so don't worry about that. Just fix me up an itinerary for what you need and I'll see that you get it. In the meantime make do with what you've got." "Yes Your Grace."

"Here are 10 letters Hawkins all signed by me and Zelda for all our scattered regiments throughout the country, letting them know exactly who I am and what the situation is. They'll be instructed to return to Castle Town at once. I want you to sign each of these letters as well seeing as how you're our most senior officer. Then I want you to immediately have each of these letters sent out by dispatch riders to all the outer units."

"Yes Your Grace, it will be done at once." He signed all the letters then placed them in his pocket. "It's starting to get late now Your Grace, with your permission I should return to the Castle and get things organized and ready for tomorrow." Link smiled, "Of course Hawkins, I won't keep you. I just want to thank you for all your cooperation and the respect you've given me. I truly appreciate it. Thank you."

Link held out his hand and Hawkins shook it respectfully. "You're welcome Your Grace. It's a privilege to serve with you. Thank you for everything. I will get things ready and report to you again tomorrow morning."

"Alright Hawkins see you tomorrow." Hawkins saluted him. "Good Evening Your Grace." Then he turned to Ashei and bowed to her politely. "Good evening Lady Ashei." "Uh, good evening yeah?" She said hesitantly.

Then Hawkins walked over to Zelda and bowed respectfully. "Good evening Your Highness, with your permission I must leave to make preparations for tomorrow. Is there anything else that you require of me?" "No Captain Hawkins, not tonight. That is enough for now. Just try to get some rest for tomorrow. We have a big day ahead of us, and I am counting on you." "Yes Your Highness." Hawkins bowed respectfully and then left the bar.

"You know, I'm really starting to like that guy." Link said. "I'm glad we've got him."

"Yeah, he's a pretty nice guy. He even knows how to show respect to a woman. You don't see that in Hyrule nowadays. Except for maybe you yeah?" Link laughed lightly turning his head and looked into her eyes softly. "Oh yeah?" Earning a smile and a nod from Ashei who was leading on the bars counter. "Yeah…" Link smiled and looked back across the bar. "Thanks Ashei."

"You know… you're pretty confident yeah? I got to say. I'm impressed. I never thought such a quiet guy like you would turn out to be such a fire breather yeah?" Ashei laughed. "After seeing guys like you and that Captain Hawkins…it makes me start to believe that maybe not all of Hyrules men are as pathetic as they seem after all." "I'll take that as a compliment Ashei." "No, really it is!" She said waving her hand. "Since I first came here all the soldiers and men of Hyrule I saw were a complete joke. Lazy, stupid, and utterly worthless! Until you came along…"

Link grabbed two new mugs of ale from the counter that Telma had just poured for them, handing one of them too Ashei. "I appreciate that Ashei, I really do." He motioned to the empty tables across the room from the bar. "Why don't we have a seat and get to know each other a little better yeah?" "Okay." Ashei replied. "Looks like I got you saying it now too huh?" Ashei laughed. "Oh, yeah..." Link replied laughing.

They both sat down and Link asked, "Tell me a little bit about yourself Ashei. From what I've seen so far, you certainly seem to be a very strong courageous woman. There's no doubt about that in my mind."

"Well…I was raised in the mountains by my father. My father is a knight by his own right. After my mother passed away giving birth to me, he started training me as if I were his own son." -Flashback- "YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG AGAIN!" "NO DINNER UNTIL YOU HIT THE TARGET!" "Huff… Huff..."

"My father put me through a lot of harsh training, hoping that someday I would achieve Knighthood…something he could never do." -Flashback- "PUSH HARDER!" "URHHHHH…"

"At the age of thirteen I left the mountain and came to Castle Town hoping to be accepted by the Royal Guards… But I was stopped at the gates because of my gender." -Flashback- "YOU? A KNIGHT? HAHAHAHA!" blared the castle guards.

"Well I suppose anyone would've found a thirteen year old girl proclaiming to be a Knight ridiculous. But I believe my skill and strength rivals that of any man. Anyway, too ashamed to go back and face my father I roamed the streets of Hyrule. I ended up here at this bar and met Telma for the first time."

-Flashback- "And what would you like little missy?" asked Telma. "Umm… yes, I'd like to purchase some rations…"

"Why, these can get you no more than a few morsels." Telma said jingling Ashei's tiny little bag of coins. "You don't look like you're from around here. Where are your parents? Are you staying with relatives?" Ashei's face just saddened. "I... I…" Telma sighed. "If you feel uncomfortable about telling me something I completely understand. Hey, I've been a kid before. But look here, if you have nowhere else to turn, why not stay with me? I can provide you the necessities, as long as you help me around the bar, what do you say?" Ashei didn't know what to say. "Huh? Uh…" "So it's decided then! Rusl! Auru! We have a new tenant!"

Telma introduced little Ashei to the group in the back of the bar. "This is Rusl." "Hi there." said Rusl. "He's native to the Ordon woods. We don't get many visitors from that part. And that's Auru over there. You wouldn't believe the feats he had achieved in his prime years. If you plan on staying long I suggest getting used to their faces. I'm Telma by the way."

"Nice to meet you all." Ashei quietly said. "C'mon I'll show you your quarters." "Oh, okay." As Ashei followed Telma upstairs, Auru noticed Ashei's little sword on her back. That caught his attention.

* * *

Ashei woke up early the next morning in her bed to the sound of chattering coming from downstairs. She wiped her eyes and begun heading down the stairs in her pajamas to see what it was. "What about them thugs in the east alley? Shouldn't they be taken care of first?" said Auru.

"True, but we simply don't have the manpower for them right now." Rusl responded. "And it's not like we can just recruit anyone from town, very few people have the will power to handle what we're…." He was cut off by a loud clang! Ashei had accidently knocked over some barrels she was hiding behind startling everyone including herself. "Sorry…I didn't mean to snoop." "It's okay Ashei." said Telma. "Looks like we woke you up. Come here."

"Take a seat Ashei." said Rusl. "Okay…" She said silently pulling out a chair. "Ashei, do you know what we're trying to do here?" Telma asked. "No… not exactly…" "When you first came to Castle Town, what was your impression about the place?"

"Umm… very peaceful?" Ashei said. "And it is, and we citizens are proud of this fact." Telma added. "But peace doesn't always lead to a good outcome. Without troubles and worries, people's spirits softened, and their will grew weak. Underground activities thrived in the alleys, undetected by the authorities who have long since been blinded by the prolonged peace. Such is the state of Hyrule."

"And that's what we're here for. Before Hyrule revitalizes its morale, we will take its place in cleaning up the place and maintaining order… Starting first with Castle Town, but we hope to eventually extend to the entire Hyrule! That is our goal." "We call ourselves "The Résistance." said Auru.

"The only problem is that we're short of a few hands. Telma doesn't actually come to do field work with us. I have matters to attend to in Ordon from time to time… and Auru is getting too old for this." Rusl added. "Hey! I'm still young!" Auru barked.

"And since we're doing volunteer work we can't really hire anyone." said Telma. "Oh…." Ashei said quietly.

"So how about it Ashei? Wanna join us and become a freedom fighter?" asked Rusl. "…Huh?! Ugh…me…? Well…um…I-" but she was cut off by Telma. "That's enough from you Rusl! You've been asking that to everyone we've talked to. Now I don't care what you do, but for goodness sake, she's just a little girl. I don't want you to put ideas in her head."

"Um…actually…" Ashei tried to add, but was cut off by Rusl. "Okay, okay… I apologize. It was just a joke." "Why not?" asked Auru, grabbing everyone's attention. "Let her give it a shot. Ashei, why don't you go grab your sword?" "Huh? O-Okay…"

Ashei returned with her little sword. "Here, let me take a look at that." Auru said. Ashei handed him her sword and Auru pulled the sword out of its sheath and examined it closely, noticing the many nicks in the blade.

"Ashei… did someone train you in the art of swordsmanship?" "Um…yes, my father did…" "Hmm… just as I thought. It shows on your blade. I noticed it on your swords worn out hilt immediately after Telma introduced you. You must have been through some very harsh training."

"Is this true Ashei?" Telma asked. "Are you really training to be a swordsman?" Ashei just nodded. Auru continued. "But you've got to remember this Ashei. A blade, like its owner, however able it may be… becomes dull and useless without the adequate refinement. Just look…" Auru said smashing the blade into the corner of the table. "Your blade can barely cut through this wood."

"Now you understand why those soldiers turned you away Ashei." "You… you saw?!" "I did, and I agree with the soldiers. I would've turned you away too." Ashei lowered her head sadly. "Being able to wave a sword around doesn't make you a swordsman Ashei." "But…."

"I've been in many wars in my younger years… and I have witnessed many of my comrades perish in front of me… all with a single goal in mind; to preserve the goodness of Hyrule for the future generation… and the hope that they would do the same for their own descendants."

"But the new generation has lost sight of this goal… their swords have rusted, and their stances are flawed. Blame it on the prolonged peace if you wish, but the undeniable fact is… the new generation doesn't stand a chance against our enemies."

"With each passing day I grow ever more fearful for the future of Hyrule, but there is only so little that our group can do. In the time of a real crisis, it is ultimately the new generation who will have to defend Hyrule. The old protectors of Hyrule not being able to pass down their honors to their descendants before they are gone… and the new generation not being able to withstand the new challenges they will face… Yes, that is my greatest fear! But passing by the Hyrule castle gates today…"

-Flashback- "Please! Let me help you defend Hyrule!" Ashei yelled. "Ahahaha! Is this a joke? Little girl run home before your mama gets worried." bellowed the soldiers. "I can do this!" cried Ashei.

"Seeing a little girl blatantly exclaiming how she will protect Hyrule has rekindled this old spirit. The mere thought of it gives me infinite hope." Auru said smiling. "It makes me feel as if…we will do alright after all!"

"Tell you what Ashei. If you feel that you have what it takes to join this guild, I will welcome you with open arms. But on one condition. You'll have to promise me to perfect your swordsmanship with me as your guidance. I assure you that your training will be tough. You will certainly bruise and bleed. But by the end of it all…your skills will rival that of the best Knights of all of Hyrule!"

Ashei didn't know what to say. "Pssst, Hey Ashei! I suggest that you go for it." whispered Rusl. "It isn't every day that the great Auru seeks out an apprentice himself!"

"Auru has always been an excellent judge of character." added Telma. "If he feels that you can do it, then I have nothing left to say." She said smiling.

"Well Ashei? Do you agree to these terms?" Auru asked loudly grabbing her attention. Ashei smiled closing her eyes and raised her little hands proudly to her chest then nodded her head in approval and said, "Yes I do!" "Alright! Let's have an initiation party for Ashei!" yelled Rusl happily.

Telma, Auru, and Rusl all stood around the table with swords in hand, and Ashei stood on one of the chairs. They all held their swords above the table and Auru said, "Today, the alliance of Hyrule's Silent Protectors Guild "The Résistance," accepts Ashei as its youngest member yet…"

Then he faced Ashei and said, "Things will only be harder from this point on. You better be prepared for what's coming!"

"I'll do my best!" Ashei said. Telma and Rusl just smiled. "May your shoulders grow strong enough to carry on the future of Hyrule." "FOR HYRULE!" everybody yelled, slamming their swords into the table.

Ashei glanced across the room holding her mug with both hands. "Those marks left on the table Link…are the testament that we, as the members of "The Résistance," made to Hyrule…to be its silent protectors for as long as we live."

"To think that a little 13 year old girl who could hardly make a dent on the table at the time… would turn out like me…" she said solemnly. "Imagine then… just how much you can accomplish… Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Hero?" Link just smiled respectfully at her.

"Well, the rest all depends on what you choose to do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. I've enjoyed our little chat Link." "So did I Ashei."

Ashei finished her drink, then stood up and began walking away, but she stopped and looked down at the floor for a moment, then turned back around and said to Link smiling, "Oh, there is just one other thing…and this comes from the bottom of my heart…I'm really glad you're on our side." Link smiled, "Likewise Ashei."

Link felt a newfound respect for Ashei as he watched her walk back towards the others. He knew that from this moment on he could trust her and that she was going to play a very big role in the near future. He would see to that personally. After all, Link knew that he was going to need the best and brightest to get the job done.

Link got up and followed Ashei into the room with the others. It was now night and they all knew that tomorrow was going to be a very busy day for them. "It's getting late." Link said. "I think it's time we all turned in." "You're quite right Link." said Zelda. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Goodnight everyone. It was a pleasure getting to know all of you. I will see you all in the morning." Everyone stood up and bided the Princess goodnight.

"I'll show you both to your room's upstairs." said Telma. "Link, your room will be next to Shad's, and Your Highness will be next to Ashei's room." Link and Zelda followed Telma to their room's upstairs. Afterwards Telma left the two of them alone and returned downstairs with the others.

"Well, good night Zelda. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. If you need me for any reason, I'm just next door okay." Zelda smiled at him and stepped forward, giving him a soft hug for a few moments before drawing away and saying, "You did a great job today Link. I can see why so many people look up to you. You are the perfect man to assist me in rebuilding our land. Sleep well Link." "Goodnight Princess." Link said softly.

With that, the young Princess retreated into her own room; Link stared at the closed door for a moment before walking into his own room. He undressed and took a much needed shower before hopping into bed. His last thoughts before he slept was of the pretty young Princess sleeping only a few feet away and how much she had changed his world in such a short time. Link slept soundly, dreaming of his adventures with Midna and good times back in Ordon.


End file.
